


Coming Home Now.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert gets released early on good behavior and Aaron is there to collect him this is not Canon related as the true storyline has broken me.





	Coming Home Now.

**"Rise and Shine Mr Sugden Dingle your husband will be here in an hour to pick you up you're going home. " the warden called out and Robert simply collapsed into tears sight years had passed by since he had been sent down for a minimum of 14 years to life and now he was going home to Aaron Liv and Seb he couldn't believe it he had worked hard in prison as a cook and cleaner and he couldn't wait to hold Aaron in his arms again he had missed him so much since his transfer to prison on the isle of Wight.**

**Three hours later Robert stood waiting patiently to be let out he was dressed in his prison uniform still having chosen to remain in the clothes he had lived in the last eight years he had his new nike trainers on his feet and glanced at the clock on the wall opposite where he was standing.**

**He swung his messenger bag over his shoulder the clothes he had worn to court inside and his wedding ring back on his finger.**

** "Right now I never want to see you in here again understand?." The chief warden said I'm doing the cage and permitting Robert to step through and then he was outside the door closing behind him and there he was Aaron stood watching as their eyes locked Robert ran towards his husband and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him putting all of his emotions into that kiss.**


End file.
